Agricoltura sinergica
L'agricoltura sinergica, elaborata dall'agricoltrice e permacultrice spagnola Emilia Hazelip Claudio Beni, Silvia Socciarelli, Ulderico Neri, Claudia Fontana, Rodrigo Pelegrim Prado (2019), è un insieme di pratiche finalizzate alla progettazione e alla gestione di ecosistemi artificiali che soddisfino le necessità primarie della popolazione quali cibo, fibre ed energia e al contempo presentino la resilienza, la ricchezza e stabilità di ecosistemi naturali. L'agricoltura sinergica nasce dall'adattamento al clima mediterraneo dell'agricoltura naturale ideata dal microbiologo e filosofo giapponese Masanobu Fukuoka e di Mark Bonfils e della permacultura di Bill Mollison e David Holmgren. Nei suoi scritti Emilia Hazelip evidenzia come siano stati fondamentali i contribuiti di autori, di ricerche e gli approcci di molti altri studiosi come l'archeologa e linguista lituana Marija Gimbutas con la sua opera La Civiltà della Dea , dell'agronomo statunitense Edward Hubert Faulkner (1886-1964) e il suo libro Plowman's Folly (La follia dell'aratore) , l'orticultrice nord-americana Ruth Stout pioniera e sostenitrice dell'agricoltura ecologica senza lavorazione del terreno, lo scienziato australiano Alan Smith con il suo articolo sul ciclo ossigeno-etilene The living soil, lo scienziato statunitense William R. Jackson e il suo articolo Protecting your soil microorganisms e la biologa del suolo statunitense Elaine Ingham, ricercatrice del Soil food web. Principi dell'agricoltura sinergica I quattro principi dell'agricoltura sinergica sono: * nessuna lavorazione del suolo; * nessun apporto di fertilizzanti; * nessun trattamento di sintesi; * nessun compattamento del suolo. Sintesi della tecnica iniziale Il primo approccio alla terra è volto alla delimitazione delle aree destinate alla coltivazione, ben distinte dalle zone di passaggio dedicate al camminamento. Le porzioni di suolo che vengono coltivate assumono comunemente il nome di 'aiuole' o di 'bancali' realizzate entro dimensioni tali da permettere il facile raggiungimento della loro parte centrale. Le aiuole possono essere realizzate sia al livello del suolo, sia a un livello rialzato (convesso) o ribassato (concavo) a seconda delle necessità determinate dal clima e dalla composizione del suolo: *nei terreni pesanti (argillosi e/o limosi) è consigliabile realizzare aiuole a livello terra per limitare il fenomeno spontaneo di coesione (compattamento); *nei climi siccitosi è consigliabile la realizzazione di aiuole concave per favorire l'accumulo di umidità all'interno dell'aiuola; *nei climi molto piovosi è consigliabile la realizzazione di aiuole convesse per favorire il ruscellamento o il ristagno al di sotto dell'area coltivata. Le aiuole vengono poi coperte da una pacciamatura biodegradabile e quindi si può scegliere tra molti materiali. Una volta preparate le aiuole rialzate l'orto va riempito di piante e semi, seguendo la stagione. I risultati di un confronto sperimentale, sviluppato sull'arco di 4 anni, fra terreni coltivati secondo le tecniche dell'agricoltura biologica e quella dell'agricoltura sinergica, aha mostrato un incremento della quantità di material organica presente nel suolo , che favorisce una miglior resistenza ai processi erosivi e riduzione dell'instabilità del suolo Silvia Socciarelli, Claudia Fontana, Rita Aromolo, Claudio Beni, A possible approach to control soil erosion:natural farming in FAO, Proceedings of the Global Symposium on Soil Erosion(2019) Critiche e controversie Le critiche nei confronti dell'agricoltura sinergica si inquadrano nel contesto più generale dei dubbi espressi da alcuni nei confronti della permacultura, considerata più prossima a una psedo-scienza per il suo approccio di tipo olistico. Note Bibliografia * *Claudio Beni, Silvia Socciarelli, Ulderico Neri, Claudia Fontana, Rodrigo Pelegrim Prado, Synergistic Agriculture Vs Organic Farming. First Results September 2018 Conference: Società Italiana di Agronomia, XLVII Convegno Nazionale: L'Agronomia nelle nuove Agriculturae. Proceedings ISBN 978-88-904387-4-5.At: Marsala, TP, Italy - 12-14 settembre 2018 online *Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO), Proceedings of the Global Symposium on Soil Erosion, Food & Agriculture Org., Oct 15, 2019 Voci correlate * Agricoltura biologica * Agricoltura naturale * Permacultura Collegamenti esterni * Fonti * Categoria:Agricoltura sostenibile